


Unexpected Love •BANGLO•

by CJAnslow



Category: B.A.P, EXO, VIXX, band - Fandom, bts
Genre: BangLo pining, Himchan crushes on Taekwoon, M/M, May be some explicit language so yeah, Not all of BTS are in this, Only Yoongi, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags to be added, Tao Kris and Chanyeol are dicks, Yoongi is Taekwoon’s adopted brother, i need to find love for Yoongi, idk smut maybe, might add GD to this for the sake of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJAnslow/pseuds/CJAnslow
Summary: Choi Junhong was hated.Living a life of loneliness and pain. Always alone.But what happens when one of the popular kids start to notice him?I mean really notice him..Will Junhong's days be so dark then?What becomes of the bullies Junhong suffered?And how does he take to his new friends..?





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I’VE NEVER PUBLISHED ANYTHING ON HERE SO IF I MESS UP HELP A HOE OUT YEA? OK LETS GO

Why is it that whenever we tell a story, we start before the main event? Well, the answer is simple. I could tell you but that would be giving it away wouldn't it.

Oh I'm joking, i'll tell you. We tell a story starting from before the climax because, well, starting at the climax is a bit silly don't you think? We need to know the things that happened before the climax in order to understand what happened leading up to the best part. You wouldn't bake a pie before buying the ingredients would you? So why would you read a story that began in the middle instead of at the start?

As humans, we determine our own stories. We determine how we live them, and wether or not they are good enough to be told. 

Now thats been said, shall we begin? From the beginning of course. 

»» »» »»

Short breaths

Pounding feet

And a racing heart.

Choi Junhong ran through the schools halls, barging passed people, avoiding the glares and the harsh words, water blurring his eyes, and a bruise decorating his left cheek, a cut above his top lip and a possibility broken nose.

Who was he running from you ask? No one special. Himself maybe? Despite the physical hell he endures five days a week, he also endures 24/7 mental torment from himself, the words uttered to him from the people he was forced to address as classmates constantly ringing in his head reminding him that he was nothing and he'd never be anything more than that. 

Dashing around the corner and skidding to a sudden halt he slammed open the door to the classroom out of breath and sweaty. Panting he looked down as he notices all eyes on him, some mocking, some pitying and others simply not caring enough to pay him any mind. 

Mr. Kim rolled his eyes, placing his chalk down before sitting at his desk, hands clasped and a vein threatening to make its appearance. "Mr. Choi, you're late. Yet again" he said, turning to look at the pitiful young boy still loitering in the doorway. Now Mr. Kim isn't stupid. He knows what Junhong sufferers through everyday. Mr. Kim also isn't a heartless bastard. He wanted nothing more than to help the boy, give him some hope. But the world is a cruel place and the school had been taught to treat scholarship students as if they weren't there, let them get on with their own shit. If he were to pay Choi Junhong too much attention, Kim Woo Bin's job as an English teacher at TS High, would be immensely threatened, and with a wife and a son at home and another child on the way, he simply couldn't afford for that to happen.

Shaking his thoughts away, Mr. Kim told Junhong to get to his seat, not bothering with a lecture or a detention note. Junhong bowed, not making eye contact before slowly walking towards his seat at the very back corner of the room. Now you'd think that the back is the best place to be in a classroom. But not for Choi Junhong. Being seated at the back only left more room for hushed insults and sly trips to occur.

"Freak"

"Pussy"

"Fag"

"Mistake"

This and much more was said as he made his way to his seat, his eyes diverted to his beat up trainers and the carpeted floor, his left hand clutching the strap of his backpack. He finally reached his seat, but by this time his eyes were already stinging with unshed, bitter tears. The same as everyday.

Not even ten minutes later Mr.Kim decided he had finished with his lesson, and picked up his now cold mug of coffee. Before leaving he took one last look at the pitiful boy at the very corner of the room, and sighed before closing the door behind him, knowing he was about to leave a young, innocent child, to be used as a punching bag. Again. And like every other day the same, in that moment, Mr. Kim has never hated himself more.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongguk sees Junhong for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringey quote time cause I'm just that bored  
> Only those that care about you, can hear when you're quiet.

Bang Yongguk could feel someone watching him. People watching him wasn't an unusual thing, many people watched him. But this one felt different. This one felt more desperate, more... Longing. Looking up from his book, his eyes gazed around the silent library seeing no one but the librarian dozing off at the front desk and two giggling girls hunched over a book at the very back of the room.

Shrugging off the eerie feeling of someone watching him, Yongguk looked back to his book. However before he could read anything more his eyes caught sight of something in the aisle of books across from him. Looking towards the back he spotted a hunched up figure, half of his face obscured by the shadows the other half paler than the midnight moon. His eyes stood out the most to Yongguk. They were dull and lifeless but held so much more behind them, things Yongguk found himself wanting to know.

Just as he was about to get up to talk to the owner of the watching eyes, Yongguk saw him sigh and look down at his feet before standing up, his tall structure surprising Yongguk before he noticed him walk away, a darkening bruise on the boys jawline that saddened Yongguk.

Just as the doors to the quiet library clicked shut, Yongguk had the compelling urge to follow the mysterious boy, and so he did. Clumsily packing up his things he ran to the doors bowing to the half conscious librarian that lazily waved him off before resuming to doze, and then jogged out the doors looking both left and right noticing a tall figure make its way out of the school doors. 

Sighing Yongguk shook his head, his hands falling limp at his sides before he chuckled. "Cute" he muttered before turning to left to walk to his final class, his mind cluttered with thoughts of pale skin and mysterious eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I thought it was. Oh well. There’s more


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya boi Yongguk ends up in Junhong’s workplace cause ofc that would happen

Junhong felt stupid. No. Scratch that he knew he was stupid. Never before had Bang Yongguk caught him staring at him so why now? Why today of all days? 

Sighing to himself he left the school building as he had finished all his lessons of the day, not escaping his daily beating from the regulars, and he just generally didn't want to be there anymore. Its not like he could go home and relax anyway. He had work to do.

Junhong works hard day in, day out to support himself. With a deadbeat alcoholic for a father its not like he had much choice but to work. He had to pay the bills, keep a roof over their heads and put food on the table. No matter how beat and rickety that table may be.

Hissing at the sting in his cheek as he caught the bruise decorating it, he hopped on the bus, head down and payed the money before sitting in the very back seat of the bus.

Staring out of the window, he waited for his stop before leaving the bus, thanking the driver as he went and starting the short walk to the modest café that he had worked in for four years now.

The café was a sweet looking place with comforting brown and beige interior and it always smelt of coffee and baked goods. Smiling at the smell, Junhong rushed into the back where he shoved his backpack into his assigned locker and tied his apron around his waist before making his way up front where he took over Rosé's shift, giving a small smile to his boss as he did. 

To Junhong it felt like Kim Min Seok was his only friend. The older male was much shorter than Junhong and also very kind to him. To Min Seok, Junhong was probably only a reliable employee that does his job well. But to Junhong, Min Seok was the one person he could trust and rely on.

The day was slow and sluggish with very little customers. Junhong was on the night shift which meant he didn't get off work until 10pm meaning he entered his house at around 10:45 and the area he lived in wasn't the nicest of places. 

As the clock neared 9:00pm, Junhong began wiping down the tables and mopping the floors, stacking chairs onto the tables and organising the coffee jars. It was at 9:30 that he noticed the rain pelting at the windows and at 9:35 a drenched figure entered the café. 

Sure, Junhong was pissed because. Come on. He'd just mopped that floor and it was nearing closing time but seeing the rain outside made the silent giant feel pity for the dripping boy so he offered a slight smile to the guy before him and fired up the coffee machine to make him a coffee on the house. Technically it was already closing time and he didn't mind putting a little bit of his wages towards one coffee.

"O-oh no, no. I don't have any money" the boy said and the deep voice sparked alarm bells in Junhong's brain. He knew this person. This person didn't know him, but he knew this person. Bang Yongguk. 

Taking a shaky breath Junhong placed the lid tightly over the steaming liquid sliding the coffee towards the boy he had admired for over four years now and avoided eye contact. 

"I-it's f-fine... It's on m-me"

Damn you Choi Junhong. Damn you for stuttering.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhong mops and Yongguk watches cause thats not creepy

Yongguk knew this stuttering beauty in front of him was the guy that was watching him in the library earlier that day, but Yongguk is a kind person and didn't want to call him out on it. 

Choi Junhong. The name was on the boy's name tag pinned to his uniform. Yongguk sat at a bar stool at the counter, sipping his coffee and observing the boy as he mopped behind the counter, the nasty bruise prominent and a slight red tint to his usually pale skin. 

Yongguk watched in silence as Junhong leant the mop against the wall and made his way towards the radio in the corner of the back counter, switching it on and allowing soft music to play throughout the speakers around the café. 

The song switched to Adele's When we were young as Junhong resumed mopping once more humming along in a soft voice, his steps graceful as he mopped the floor. Yongguk smiled. It was almost as if he was dancing.

Junhong sighed as he noticed the clock hit 10pm and went into the back, changing into his normal clothing and grabbing his coat, before walking back up front. He didn't know how to tell Yongguk he had to close up shop. But, Yongguk somehow understood, noticing the coat in Junhong's hand.

Yongguk stood, pulling on his slightly damp coat before throwing away his empty styrofoam cup. He smiled at Junhong, a genuine gummy smile that made his eyes disappear and Junhong's heart skip a beat. Yongguk bowed his head as a silent goodbye before pulling his hood over his hair and disappearing into the night, leaving a flustered Junhong to lock up the shop. 

He didn't know what, but something told Yongguk that he's be visiting the quaint café more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s shit but I had a block


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 month time skip cause im lazy? Yea lets go with that  
> We meet Zitao, Himchan and Yoongi in this one ayeeee

A month flew past before either Junhong or Yongguk even realised it had and true to his word, Yongguk visited Junhong's work place nearly every day. And each day Yongguk noticed a new bruise. The bruises would be anywhere. On his face, neck and arms and sometimes in the less noticeable places like his abdomen or legs, which he would notice when Junhong reached up for something and his shirt would lift or his trouser leg would shift and reveal more skin. 

Although Yongguk visited Junhong's place of work often, the younger male would hardly make eye contact, let alone hold a conversation. But that was something that Yongguk also noticed. Junhong, was incredibly introverted and rarely spoke to anyone.

Although Yongguk knew Junhong went to TS High along with him, he didn't speak to or acknowledge the younger, not because he didn't want to, but because he knew Junhong wouldn't want him to. Because lets face it, if Junhong didn't speak to Yongguk whilst working, it was highly doubtful that he'd speak with him at school where it was clear he was bullied daily. 

So Yongguk left him be and continued his daily school life, being popular (much to his annoyance) and hanging out with the only two people he considered as real friends, Kim Himchan and Min Yoongi.

Himchan and Yoongi had stuck by Yongguk's side since Kindergarten, becoming fast friends with the wide smiling, gummy of a child and had been friends with him ever since. 

It was like any normal Tuesday on this particular day. Well normal until something rather unsuspected happened. Yongguk, Yoongi and Himchan were all stood outside an English classroom laughing at something Himchan was showing them on his phone, when Mr. Kim, one of the English teachers, exited the room, shaking his head and looking guilty as sin. 

Not even a minuet later, a loud crash was heard along with a multitude of jeers and painful groans. Himchan being the one to worry most out of the three, ran over to the window of the door to try and find out what was happening and gasped at the sight. 

A group of about six guys surrounded a curled up figure on the floor who was clutching his stomach with his one hand and trying to protect his face with his other. Himchan waved the other two towards the door, moving slightly so they could also see the situation. Yongguk's eyes widened as soon as he noticed the familiar pair of beat up sneakers. 

The three watched in horror for a few seconds and snapped into action as soon as one of the six boys that surrounded him picked up a chair. Yongguk being the quickest threw the door open, eyes wild with rage and protection for the younger on the floor. 

Not many of the people in the room noticed the enraged elder enter the room, too focused on the scene in front of them, most watching on in amusement, some in horror and sympathy. But all eyes snapped to the sound of a dangerously low voice coming from the door way.

"Put that fucking chair down before I put you down, kid".

Gasps and mutters filled the room as the boy holding the chair faltered.

"B-but Hyung..."

The boy holding the chair was a Chinese student, Huang ZiTao, renowned bully and all around nasty guy, until faced with someone bigger and older than him, then he turned into a whimpering, wounded puppy. 

Yongguk, who had been glaring at a sniggering student near the back, switched his fiery glare to the shaking boy who was still holding the chair. His eyes seemed to burn holes into the younger's skin and he shifted under his hateful glare.

"I said. Put. It. Down. Otherwise you won't be able to use your hands again."

ZiTao squeaked at the threat and put the chair down as if it was burning his hands before looking to the floor seemingly guilty but probably just thinking of his own safety. 

Thats when Yoongi decided to step in, placing a calm hand on Yongguk's shoulder. Although Yoongi seemed calm, you could still see the raw anger swirling in his eyes, same goes for Himchan who was still stood at the door.

Yoongi glared at the six boys still surrounding the boy and spoke, his voice as calm as his posture but with an underlying hate and anger with the calmness, a clam before the storm that was bound to erupt if the younger boys didn't do as told, when told. 

"Move. Now." Hearing the calm yet aggressive voice, all six moved away sharpish and moved as far as they could. Himchan moved towards the curled up figure and sighed when noticing that the boy had passed out, either from the pain or fear. Most likely both.

Himchan picked the younger up, glaring at those that had previously surrounded him and walked back to his previous spot by the door. The lack of weight that the boy had surprised Himchan and he found that even carrying what was meant to be dead weight was surprisingly light as a feather. Which worried him. Why was this kid so light?

Yoongi spoke up again, the hand that was previously on Yongguk's shoulder, now back at his side. 

"Lay a hand on this kid again and you'll have us dealing with you. Understand?" He said, eyes on the six boys but lingering on ZiTao the longest. When he had no response he raised his voice, scaring everyone in the room, excluding Himchan and Yongguk who had expected it and the passed out younger for obvious reasons. Min Yoongi doesn't appreciate being ignored.

"I said do you understand?!"

When he had nods and mumbled 'yes's' in response he turned to Yongguk and nodded once before stalking over towards Himchan. Yongguk glared at the whole class before turning. 

"Lets get him to the hospital"

And with that, the three left, Choi Junhong, limp and unconscious in Himchan's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye loger chapter 


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhong wakes up in pain and in the hospital

Everything hurt. Not like a sick pain you get after eating too much or not eating at all in Junhong's case. No. This pain spread across the whole body and burned like flames licking at the skin from the inside.

It didn't just hurt. The worst part was, he was sore all over. Like he'd been lying in the same position for 12 hours. Junhong's head felt like it was being held underwater, his ears felt clogged with water and he was struggling to breathe. More than that, he couldn't open his eyes, and that made him anxious. Because not being able to open his eyes meant he couldn't see, and not being able to see mean he couldn't look out for any oncoming punches. 

After what felt like hours Junhong's hearing cleared up enough to catch small snippets of a muffled conversation.

"What.... He needs.... Can't just.... Not eating"

He couldn't piece together the full conversation and that frustrated him. He wanted to know where the hell he was. The only way he'd be able to do that is by opening his eyes. And his eyes didn't seem to want to co-operate. 

Putting all concentration into opening his eyes, Junhong tried with everything he had to open his eyes. After a few futile attempts he managed to finally pry his eyes open with a groan. His eyes felt as if they had been glued together. They were foggy and all he could see were blurs and blobs of light, shade and colour. He tried to lift his arm to rub at his eyes and groaned in pain at the shot of hot fire that raced from shoulder to fingertip. 

"I wouldn't move if I were you, kid" a quiet voice spoke from the left of him. He knew that voice. It wasn't one he had heard a lot of and it wasn't one he knew as well as Youngguk's, but it was one he was able to place as Min Yoongi's.

Junhong stilled all action as what he presumed was a damp flannel got swiped gently across his face and over his aching eyes. After a few moments of blinking, Junhong's vision cleared up and he was able to recognise that he was in a hospital room, with Min Yoongi, one of the schools most popular students, sat to his left. 

Yoongi nodded to Junhong before going back to his phone, leaving the room in silence once more. After half an hour according to the clock on the wall, the door was opened and in walked Kim Himchan carrying an armful of food and beverages. 

Junhong's mind was reeling. Two out of three of TS High's most popular students was in close proximity to him and they weren't disgusted by him. Himchan looked up from trying to find a decent sandwich and nearly dropped everything he was carrying when he saw Junhong sat up and awake. 

Himchan grinned at the younger on the bed and placed the food down on a table nearby, walking over to sit on the bed next to the stunned younger, and gently sling an arm around his shoulders announcing that their 'favourite sleeping beauty had awoken'.

Yoongi looked up from his phone for a brief moment to roll his eyes at his childish friend before returning to his phone. 

The next ten minutes consisted of Himchan trying to coax Junhong to eat a sandwich and Yoongi hitting Himchan with a spare pillow declaring "he'll eat when he's ready you absolute buffoon" 

Junhong, sat in the middle of it all froze when a voice from the doorway spoke up. A voice he would recognise anywhere.

"Will you two back up and let the kid rest? You'll send him into a mental breakdown soon if you haven't already" Bang Yongguk joked and within seconds, Junhong had passed out.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a phone call? Idk

It was an hour later when Junhong woke up again, his head pounding and a nauseating dizzy feeling surrounding his brain. Himchan and Yoongi had left not long after he had passed out, needing to get food and sleep, leaving a worried Yongguk to watch over the unconscious younger. Was it normal to pass out like that? No, he didn't think so. The doctors had just put it down to dehydration and lack of food but Yongguk couldn't help but think there was more to it than that. He didn't push though, in fear of getting kicked out of the hospital. It didn't stop him from worrying though.

Yongguk's head shot up from the bowed position it had been in previously when he heard a groan from the hospital bed he was sat beside. Yongguk sighed in relief as he saw Junhong awake, albeit in pain. 

He picked up a water bottle and plastic cup from the table and poured some of the bottles contents into the cup before pressing it into Junhong's hand who downed the liquid thirstily before sighing and laying back into the pillows. 

Ten minutes passed before anyone spoke and surprisingly it was Junhong that spoke first. In a tired scratchy voice he asked Yongguk what the date was.

Yongguk scratched his head in thought before he replied "You've been here since Tuesday and it's Friday now". He watched in confusion as Junhong's eyes widened in surprise before he fumbled around in his backpack on the other side of the bed, pulling out an outdated phone and switching it on. 

In a panicked rush, Junhong dialled his bosses number, forgetting the other person in the room as he waited for Minseok to answer the phone, the dial tone cracking as he waited for the call to connect. 

After what seemed like ages Minseok picked up and Junhong sighed in relief before speaking, his voice still dry and scratchy. 

"M-Minseok hyung. Mianhaeyo. I-I'm in the hospital, which is why I couldn't come into work.... Ne, thank you. I can work over time.... No? But... Ok" as Yonguk was on Junhong's end he couldn't hear the other side of the call but assumed his boss didn't mind and didn't want Junhong working more hours than he already is. 

The call ended after ten minutes and once Junhong hand hung up he flopped back into the pillows seemingly exhausted. Knowing the boy was too out of it to care, Yongguk ran his hand through Junhong's matted hair, untangling knots and soothing the younger boy.

It didn't take long before he was once again soothed into another dreamless sleep.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #CharacterDevelopmentSuckers

Junhong woke up to a weight at the side of him. Groggy and disorientated, Junhong waited until his mind cleared before slowly sitting up, wincing in pain, and looking around the room. 

He must've been out of it for a while as the room was now dark with a soft blue hue from the inky blackness that was the nights sky. Outside of the room was pretty quiet apart from the quiet mumbles of nurses and patients being rolled into rooms.

The room was rather cold due to a window being open slightly and Junhong tried to pull the blanket up further on his body but was stopped short by the weight he felt there earlier. Looking down Junhong was surprised. Because there, with his head resting on the bed next to Junhong, was a sleeping Bang Yongguk. 

Stifling a gasp, Junhong tried, and failed, to steady his fast paced beating heart as he took in the sleeping features of the man he had practically been stalking for a year and a half in the soft moonlight that fluttered in through the windows. 

He seemed... Softer. More relaxed. Stalking someone for over a year, you start to notice things. Small things that no one else notices. Like the way Yongguk's face hardened from the moment he stepped in through the school's doors to the moment he left, and how that harshness became move visible when he wasn't in the presence of Min Yoongi and Kim Himchan. 

No, this Yongguk was relaxed, hidden away from social pressures and the onslaught of people thrusting themselves at him. Popularity comes with it's perks, but what good are those perks when you don't want them?

Cautiously, Junhong moved his hand and gently pushed a piece of perfectly soft hair away from Yongguk's face as he continued to doze. In a flash that hand had been snatched by a larger one and held in a vice like grip from a still sleeping Yongguk as he supported a small smile on his face.

Junhong's eyes widened in a brief wave of panic before realising that, no, Yongguk had not woken up. The smile on his face though. It made Junhong wonder how it would feel to smile. Properly smile, not a forced one for customers or a half smile for teachers. No, he wanted to know how it felt to really smile, with teeth and glee filled eyes. 

And thats when Junhong realised, he hadn't properly smiled since his mothers death. And that was the saddest thing even to him. Because his mother had died when he was 6. Thats 10 years. Ten years of not smiling. And that made Junhong think. Did he even know how to smile anymore? He was beginning to think that he had forgotten. 

Junhong was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the tears fall from his eyes. Didn't notice the hand in his own tighten slightly. And he didn't notice the worried eyes watching him from his bedside.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im bad with chapters

Yongguk didn't know why he did it. He had been asleep but he woke up at Junhong's movement, and when the younger teen had brushed some hair from his face. Well. He had the sudden urge to hold his hand. And so he did, still pretending to be asleep. 

But thats when he heard soft sniffles and hiccups. He was crying? Why? Yongguk slowly lifted his head from the mattress of the bed and looked up at the broken boy before him. Junhong was staring straight ahead, tears streaming from his eyes and a blank look on his face.

Something told Yongguk that the younger boy didn't even realise he was crying. And that worried him more. Being careful not to spook him, Yongguk slowly brought his arm up and placed it around the skinny teen's waist into an awkward embrace. 

Too overcome with emotions to care, Junhong suddenly jumped from the bed and launched himself into the comforting arms of Yongguk, sobbing into his shoulder. Heart breaking for the boy Yongguk held him tight, trying to ignore the fact that he could feel almost every bone in his body, at least for now. That was a conversation for another day.

No words were spoken. None were needed. As Junhong's sobs slowed and died down to hiccups, Yongguk rubbed comforting circles into his side, relaxing him and lulling him once more into a sleep.

Carefully standing with the broken and beaten boy in his arms, Yongguk lay Junhong back into the hospital bed and after just a second's hesitation joined him, pulling the thick blankets up over the both of them and holding him close.

He would deal with the consequences in the morning. For now he had someone who needed holding. Someone he felt responsible of. Someone he was determined to fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH IM FUCKING TERRIBLE   
> THIS IS PROBABLY SHORTER THAN THE LAST ONE.   
> KILL ME  
> Cute tho


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Taekwoon   
> Yoongi is also observant

Today was the day of Junhong's release from the hospital. Himchan had to pose as his older brother in order for the release papers to be signed. And it seemed that Yoongi's older brother was going to pick them up. How that was gonna work out, Junhong didn't know but it's what was happening.

After changing into said mystery brothers clothes (apparently he was also tall, considering they had to give Junhong his clothes in order to ensure he had clothes that fit him, and even these were a little too short on him) Junhong slowly made his way out of the room he had been stuck in for over a week now, a trio of mismatched friends walking behind him conscious of the fact that Junhong was still unstable and could fall at any given moment. 

To say Junhong was nervous would be an understatement. Not only was he in the presence of three of TS High's most popular and well loved students, but he was about to meet one of said students brother. Junhong was constantly afraid of fucking things up, but now more than ever. 

Much to Junhong's dismay, they reached the parking lot much sooner than he anticipated. He tried to conceal the shaking of his hands by clasping them together in front of him and stopped walking much to the confusion of 2/3 of the trio behind him. 

"Choi Junhong" Himchan scolded playfully before reverting back to his serious self, well as serious as Kim Himchan could get. "Why'd you stop, pickle?".

Junhong reared back in surprise. Pickle? Where did that come from? Yoongi chuckled at Junhong's reaction, patting the taller's shoulder gently before answering Himchan's question. 

"He doesn't know what hyung's car looks like, dumbass" he mocked before placing a hand between Junhong's shoulder blades and guiding him towards a nice blue car. Junhong didn't know much about cars but he knew this one looked nice. 

Junhong was snapped out of his thoughts by Yoongi quietly speaking to him. "You don't have be scared of us. I know trusting us will be hard but we're not gonna hurt you, and we won't let anyone else hurt you either. Whether you know it or not, you're our friend now, we protect our friends"

They stopped before the car as a tall, skinny guy, somewhat similar in stature to Junhong, stepped out of the car and Yoongi smiled. 

"Junhong, meet my older brother, Jung Taekwoon, I was adopted into the family, hyung. Meet my new friend. Choi Junhong"


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon knows how to get Himchan’s loud ass to stfu  
> The bois bop to GD

Yongguk smiled at Taekwoon, happy to see the stoic man after so long. Taekwoon was someone Yongguk looked up to and saw as an older brother. He watched in amusement as Junhong stumbled out a greeting and Taekwoon smiled. 

The boy was so shy, but that was something he'd overcome whilst spending more time with him and his friends. Yongguk was happy that the trio of friends was expanding to a quartet. It had been just the three of them for so long, it felt nice to expand their group a bit more. 

Yongguk was snapped out of his musings by the soft voice of Taekwoon. 

"Right, Junhong get's shotgun since he's the tallest. Himchan quit whining like a 12 year old girl. You want shotgun? Grow a few inches, shortass" the man said in his calm, naturally monotone timbre. Taekwoon always knew how to shut Himchan up in the most amusing of ways, and quickly too. Yongguk suspected that it had something to do with Himchan's obvious crush on their friends older brother.

He chuckled at Himchan's burning cheeks as they got situated in the car, nudging him in the ribs and winking suggestively towards the blushing boy and not-so subtlety nodding towards their designated driver, causing Himchan's face to flame up again and for him to send a scathing glare and a middle finger in Yongguk's direction. 

Yongguk leaned forward as his chuckles died down, sticking his head in between the passenger and drivers seat as Taekwoon started the car and the radio blared quietly to life. 

"Hey hyung," he spoke up, placing a comforting hand on Junhong's shoulder, "since Junhong here is new why don't we let him choose what music we listen to?" 

It seems that that had become a ritual within the car of Taekwoon's as they had always done the same thing whenever someone new got in his car. The first time was with Kim Jongdae who had been welcomed into their friend group for a short period of time before he was forced to move yet again by his fathers job, last they heard he was now in China. 

Taekwoon happily agreed and opened a hidden compartment in the car, stocked full of CD's of varying genres telling Junhong to take his pick. 

Junhong looked through the CD's, stating in a surprisingly more confident voice that he didn't listen to much music but he'd give it a go. Yongguk saw Junhong smile slightly, it wasn't anything big, just a small twitch of the side of his mouth, as he popped in a CD and the sound of G Dragon's crooked played through the car.

Yoongi, Himchan and Yongguk all smiled as Taekwoon pulled out of the parking lot and began driving towards his shared apartment with Yoongi as the three teenagers began chanting along to the first verse of the song. 

Junhong surprised them, however, taking on all the major rap parts and hitting every word perfectly. This seemed to spur the three in the back seats on as they chanted along to the chorus with more enthusiasm slightly bouncing as they carried on down the road.

They went on like this through many of G Dragon's songs, and by the time R.O.D had finished they had reached the apartment. 

As they walked towards the elevator four of them were happily smiling and laughing while Junhong dragged his feet behind them and wondered what it was like to feel that free. That happy.


End file.
